


Bas Sarebaas

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, champion of kirkwall, implied hawke/isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: With the way the Qunari were acting, this was rapidly becoming one of the top five worst days of Hawke's life.





	Bas Sarebaas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the great fic clean-up of 2018, my annual even where I go through my WIP and prompts folders and polish up the fragments that will never get turned into full-length fics.

“Well, this isn’t the worst day of my life, but it’s up there in the top five,” Mel commented to Varric as they followed Meredith and her Templars to the Viscount’s Keep. He snorted in agreement. Rampaging Qunari and being outed as a mage in front of the Knight-Commander had not been on her to-do list when she woke up that morning.

She felt Meredith’s eyes on her as they planned, skin crawling between her shoulder blades as she watched Orsino face off against the guards in front of the Viscount’s Keep. When the First Enchanter started to run, drawing the Qunari after him, Meredith had favored her with one last stare, icy blue eyes boring into her own, before she turned to follow.

Well, Mel figured as they mounted the stairs, by the end of the day she was either going to be dead or locked up in a tiny room with no windows in the Gallows. Might as well make these last few hours of freedom count.

The foyer of the Viscount’s Keep was a mess. They’d never get the blood out of the tiles. She and her companions added to it. The bodies of the nobles who’d been unfortunate enough to be there when the Qunari attacked looked so small next to those of the grey giants. None of them had been armed.

Not bothering with the handle, she blew the doors to the Viscount’s receiving chamber off their hinges with a push of magic. Aveline and Fenris fanned out behind her as she entered, Varric guarding their back. The remaining nobles parted as she faced off against the Arishok. When Dumar’s head rolled to a stop at her feet, she upgraded her “worst day” rating to top three.

Mel light up the honor guard the Arishok sent against her, lighting them up like oil soaked tinder. She saw his eyes widen, a flash of fear, and heard gasps from the nobles.

“She’s a mage!” 

“ _Bas Sarebaas_!” 

The words blended together, as humans and Qunari both took steps away from her.

“That’s right, I’m a mage unbound. Your worst nightmare.” In for a penny. Meredith already knew, so why not tell every remaining noble in the city?

It seemed like something out of one of Varric’s stories, she thought as she faced off against the Arishok. Single combat, winner take all. Or at least, take Isabella. That was a prize worth fighting for, despite the differences they’d had. Max shadowed her, darting in to nip at the Arishok’s heels, then dancing away again, slipping in between his legs to trip him as she dodged his sword and peppered him with fire and lightning.

How she won, she never could remember but, in the end, she stood and he fell, and dimly she was aware of the nobles cheering her, a counterpoint to the pounding of blood in her ears.

Meredith burst into the hall and stopped, shocked at the sight that greeted her. Mel saw her features twist, rage burning in her eyes, as the nobles chanted her name. The Grand Enchanter had dabbled in politics for too long. Mel could see realization dawning in her eyes and anger burning in her gut.

“It looks like Kirkwall has a new Champion,” Meredith ground out, jaw clenching as she spat the words at Mel.

That night as she soaked away her aches, she replayed the day in her head, still amazed that she had retained both her life and her freedom.

_Well, that could always change_ , she thought as Orana added more hot water to her bath. _There’s always tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
